What Songs Can Reveal
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Sometimes the best way to accidentally tell someone you love them is through a song. ArnoldxHelga. One-shot and a songfic!


**A/N **Thoughts are in bold italics with speech marks. Lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'Teardrops On My Guitar' are in italics.

* * *

"So tell me again why we're here, Pheebs?" Helga asked, a bored look resting upon her face as she scanned the small cafe for any signs of life from the few people dotted around.

Her best friend sighed. "Because, I thought it would be fun to have a girly night out. You know, just me and you."

"But why did you make us get all dressed up? Isn't that what sissies do?"

Helga couldn't help but feel just a tad uncomfortable in her outfit - a fuschia pink strapless dress over black tights, matching shoes, a black belt with a ribbon at the front wrapped around her waist and her wavy blonde hair released from their pigtails to cascade freely down her back accompanied with light make up.

"Helga, relax. You look great." Phoebe's reassuring smile and touch of the shoulder was just enough to stop Helga from worrying.

"And besides, I thought it would be fun here. They're having a karaoke night," continued Phoebe, now sure that Helga had calmed down about her appearance.

"Oh joy," was Helga's sarcastic reply, spoken in a voice just quiet enough that it passed Phoebe's sharp ears without detection.

Now it wasn't that Helga didn't like karaoke - in fact she loved it - she just didn't want to have sing to a bunch of strangers. Unfortunately for her, Helga knew that Phoebe would find some way of getting her up on stage.

"Anyways, I was thinking you might like to sing, Helga. You've got such a lovely voice," said Phoebe sweetly.

_"**Oh crimeny, she's starting to sound like Lila. How I hate her and how she charms that football headed dweeb into thinking she's perfect. Oh Arnold, why can't you see that I'm the one for you?"**_

"Helga, are you OK?"

Her train of thought suddenly swerved off the tracks at the sound of Phoebe's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About ice cream?"

"About ice cream."

At that moment, the doorbell sounded the arrival of new customers, causing Helga and Phoebe to glance up.

And then, before their eyes, stood two boys, one with a football shaped head and one with very tall hair - Arnold and Gerald.

"Hey guys," said Arnold, as he and Gerald approached the girls' table. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"Sure. Take a seat," smiled Phoebe, her and Helga moving up for the boys to sit down, Arnold next to Helga and Gerald next to Phoebe.

They sat in a cloud of uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before Gerald and Phoebe began talking - or to Helga, flirting.

**_"Hey, this is my chance! I can get rid of Phoebe and Gerald by acting all annoyed with their flirting - man, when will they ever hook up? - and I'll be left alone with my sweet love, Arnold! It's perfect!"_**

Faking a scowl, Helga initiated step one of her plan. "Crimeny, will you two please stop flirting? Or at least do it quietly? I feel like I'm gonna throw up in my mouth!"

Her complaint fell on deaf ears though, the nine year olds too wrapped up in their flirting to hear Helga.

"Hey!" she said, a bit louder this time, grabbing their attention.

"Yes, Helga?" asked Phoebe politely, completely oblivious to how 'annoyed' Helga was with their flirting.

"I said, could you two lovebirds keep it down? My stomach's doing back flips!"

"Oh, sorry Helga. Guess we'll move. Bye." A small wave from her best friend confirmed that she was now alone with her football headed sweetheart.

"What, no! Don't leave me here with football head!" Hey, she couldn't let them think she wanted to be alone with Arnold.

Moving into Phoebe's seat, Helga forced herself to sigh and was surprised when Arnold remained where he was. "What's wrong with you, football head? I'm not going to bite you or anything. Come sit with me."

The puzzled look that was shot at her caused her to bluntly state. "And no, there's nothing on the seat."

"Well, OK," he said as he schooched closer, a little unsure of whether to trust her or not - she wasn't exactly the most honest person in the world.

"So, are you going to sing, Helga?" asked Arnold, trying to shoo away the cloud of awkward silence hovering above them.

Before she could respond however, the microphone that had been placed on the stage for the singers was suddenly spoken into, causing Arnold and Helga to look up.

"Hello everybody," a chirpy voice belonging to a teenage girl sounded. "Who's ready for some karaoke?"

The few people in the cafe just mumbled, nobody really paying attention to the girl.

"OK then. First up, we have Helga Pataki singing a song that she wrote herself called 'Teardrops On My Guitar'."

**_"I'm going to kill Phoebe for this"_ **was the one bitter thought running through Helga's mind as she spoke to Arnold. "Looks like it."

Arnold could only laugh at her lack of enthusiasm as he watched her make her way onto the stage. Slowly, the music began and Helga felt her face heat up from embrassment as she began singing.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cos it's just so funny  
But I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_  
The redness in Helga's cheeks soon became not from embrassment, but from purely blushing knowing that this song related perfectly to her and Arnold.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car  
I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me  
Can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautfiul eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cos_

By this point, Helga had become completely emerged in the song, as if using this one song to vent exactly how she viewed her relationship with Arnold.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car  
__I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

The audience gave a round of applause and Helga smiled, thanking them as she returned to her seat.

"Wow, Helga! You were really great! I didn't know you had such an amazing voice!" said Arnold, throwing his arms around her in a hug.

Speechless, Helga could only blush and sigh dreamily - he was hugging her out of his own free will! And he'd said she was really great and that she had an amazing voice!

He let her go after a minute and at last she found that her vocal chords were working again. "Oh, well thanks, Arnold."

"No problem," he replied sweetly, before a curious look spread across his face, causing Helga to raise one side of her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, Helga. Who's Drew?"

"Let's go somewhere private so we can talk."

Before Arnold could protest, Helga had grabbed his wrist and dragged him out into the street.

"OK first, you didn't have to grab me so hard. And second, why did we have to come out here to talk? Couldn't we have just talked in there?"

Helga's reply was short and to the point. "No."

"Helga, you know that's not a real answer."

"So what, football head? Why do you care who Drew is? It was just a song, anyways." Helga scoffed as she tried to turn the tables on Arnold.

"Because I have a feeling it meant something to you. Like it was written for someone, you, I don't know, like." He hadn't meant to start an arguement with her - **_"guess the saying curiousity killed the cat really applies here. She looks really mad!"_**

A wave of panic swept over Helga as she put up her defences. "What? I don't like you, football head!"

"I never said you did," stated Arnold simply.

Helga blushed as she watched Arnold put the pieces together.

"Wait a second. You like me, don't you?"

Figuring that the best thing to do was just confess, Helga spoke, but kept her eyes on anything that wasn't Arnold. "Well actually, it's a little more than like. It's love."

"You...you...love me?"

"Yeah, and I know you don't feel the same way and you probably never will, because of well..." she began to ramble as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Helga."

"...and all the bullying..." she continued, the tears still rolling down her face.

"Helga."

"...and I know I haven't exactly been very nice to you..." her ramble was still in full flow.

"HELGA!"

Hearing her name, Helga stopped and looked up at Arnold, waiting for the heartbreak. "Yeah?"

His words were barely above a whisper, but listening so closely allowed her to hear what he said. "I love you too."

Helga was powerless to stop the smile from spreading across her face, as he embraced her and planted his lips on top of hers in a soft, slow kiss that was gentle yet firm at the same time.

They pulled away after a few seconds, their faces just inches apart as Arnold spoke. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading. And remember, if you read it review it!

If you want to hear 'Teardrops On My Guitar' by Taylor Swift, here's the link to a lyrics video.

watch?v=Z3UxL6wklDg&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLB2DF01DA5AD3AC43


End file.
